Princess Ava (Queen Ava)
Queen Ava, ”''The'' Purehearted”, or Princess Ava, as she is called in the original series, is one of the co-monarchs of the Pocket Kingdom, along with her twin sister, Queen Eva VII. Her and Eva's parents were known as King Leon and Queen Melissa I, but were never seen or even mentioned in the show, so it was believed that their parents were deceased. She is described to be sleek, have cream fur with markings the colour of crisp auburn. She has a long tail, large, delicate ears, and icy blue eyes. She has a dark auburn-coloured, star-shaped birthmark on her right paw. In VanillaFlare's drawings and series, she is seen and described to have a pink nose, rather than a black nose in the original series, as well as described as a Cinnamon-point, rather than a Red-point in the original series. Personality During the events of the show, Ava is lovable, kind, and caring to all her subjects. She will also not hesitate to save someone even if it means sacrificing herself. She also did her best to not worry about Eva’s sinister plans. After the events of the show, Ava still keeps her original characteristics, but is also firm, as she is not afraid to give out any discipline, and is very protective, as she would never hesitate to attack anyone who harms her or anyone she cares about. She is also extroverted, as she is usually the first one to speak out to a crowd, and enjoys a good conversation with anyone. She also helps her sister Eva in any situations she can’t handle. After "The Homecoming" Ava now relies on the Ocean of Friendship to accomplish her royal duties, and after every Friendship Ceremony, she takes a well-deserved break to visit her friends. Biography (by VanillaFlare) Coming soon Love Interests *Wallace After growing very close to him during their time together in the Big City, Ava and Wallace courted each other for a time following Ava's return home. However, Ava's royal duties and the cross-dimensional strain eventually became too much for their relationship to take, so they decided to just be friends. *William At one time, William and Ava were a couple, but that changed when Stacy moved to Pocketville. She and William fell in love at first sight, and Ava, wanting them to be happy, broke it off with William and wished them the best. * Finn Finn and Ava were in love for a few months, but Finn didn't like the fact that Prince Richard was also having feelings for her. He ended up breaking up with Ava and went for Labutza instead. * King Richard According to royal law, Queen Ava was supposed to marry a cat from royal or aristocratic blood. She and Richard had coincidentally met each other several times, even before the incident at the Magic Fountain, and eventually found love within reach. They married and eventually had kittens together. Ava: "Super Smash Bros. Brawl" Version Queen Ava V: "Pocketville: Rise of the Blood Moon" Version Queen Ava is one of the main characters in the series, and she, as well as the other citizens of the Pocket Kingdom, transform into anthropomorphic animals when the barrier between dimensions break due to an extremely powerful villain. Dominant Element: Spectrum Appearance: Outfit: Powers: Colour Splash (does around 60% damage in-game) Rainbowfied Beams (does around 80% damage in-game, can cause a random status change to the opponent) Sun Rays (does around 70% damage in-game) Rainbow Essence (does around 90% damage in-game) Ultra Attack: Prism Spirit (She becomes an enormous, snake-like, rainbow-coloured creature, dealing everyone a high amount of damage and does around 600% damage in-game) Princess Ava: "Puppy in My Pocket: Black and White" Version Princess Ava is the main protagonist of the series. She and the rest of the Pocketville citizens, including Magic, are turned into humans when the Ocean of Friendship takes the form of a sword. Her cousin, Princess Lola (also changed) teaches her how to fight with swords so she can protect herself. Quotes Coming soon Voice Headcanon Voice: Claire Foy https://youtube.com/watch?v=k1HTiNJkNlAThe Best of Ava Link Trivia * Ava's birth name is Ami, but when she became Crown Princess, she decides to go by Ava and to take the name as Ava when she becomes queen. * It was thought by many that it was strange that Ava was a princess and yet she was ruling over the Pocket Kingdom in the original series. * Instead of Ava's star-shaped birthmark being yellow in the show, it is a darker shade of auburn in VanillaFlare's series. Official Art AvaOfficialArt.jpg AvaAttire.jpg AvaEvaScene.jpg Watching.jpg Inside.jpg WithFriendshipHeart.jpg YourMajesty!.png OntheThroneAgain.png OntheThrone.png StaronherPaw.jpg YoungAva.png TheOceanofFriendship.png EvaandAva.jpg AvaCloseup.png AvaEdit.png AvaEdit2.png 528149 10150997508221222 513443704 n.jpg |undefined|link=undefined |undefined|link=undefined Merchandise AvaandEva.png AvaFigure.png AvaFigure2.png AvaFigure3.jpg AvaFigure4.png |undefined|link=undefined |undefined|link=undefined Fanart Gallery QueenAvaVRef.jpg QueenAvaVSimsRemake.png QueenAvaArt.jpg RealQueenAva.png|What live action Queen Ava would look like Vengeance.png|Fanart by fairytalekitty Queen-Ava-Creation.jpg|Created in Kitten Creator 1 Ava the Fifth.jpg|Created in Kitten Creator 2 QueenAvaCat.png|Created in Create a Cat HerMajesty.jpg Fanart.png AmiorAva.png|Fanart by amnicicim Fan-art.png|Fanart by asnm28 DA-Ava.png|Fanart by XUhuruX OntheMoon.png|Fanart by squiddi Drawing.png|Fanart by TheBestBadNewz PoorEva.png|Artwork by Anamary the Pikonik MoreFanart.png|Fanart by Anamary the Pikonik MagicAva.png|Fanart by XUhuruX MidnightAva.png|Fanart by Ultrapixel ChristmasAva.png|Fanart by XUhuruX AvaWilliam.png|Fanart by XUhuruX AvaZullGort.png|Fanart by XUhuruX AvaCelestia.png|Fanart by XUhuruX AvabyLulutheCorgi.png|Fanart by LulutheCorgi |undefined|link=undefined |undefined|link=undefined Theme Song Category:Fanon Page of Canon Characters Category:Article list Category:Feline Category:Pocketville citizens Category:Females Category:Royalty Category:Monarch Category:Queen Category:Characters Category:Princess Category:Rise of the Blood Moon Characters Category:Tomlin Category:The Amazing Adventures in the Pocket Kingdom Characters Category:Married Characters